PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT ? PLANNING AND EVALUATION The mission of Fox Chase Cancer Center (FCCC) is to prevail over cancer, marshaling heart and mind in bold scientific discovery, pioneering prevention, and compassionate care. In order to execute this mission, FCCC relies on a comprehensive Planning and Evaluation system that encompasses all Research Programs, Shared Resources, clinical departments, and administration. This structure monitors the Center?s progress relative to the Strategic Plan, the needs of the FCCC?TU catchment area, and the national cancer program. The Specific Aims of FCCC?s Planning and Evaluation activity are to ensure effective and well-coordinated use of all Cancer Center Support Grant resources, institutional investment, and philanthropic funds in service of the Center?s mission; and to establish a direction for the Center?s Research Program development. Planning and Evaluation incorporates advice from the FCCC External Advisory Committee (EAC) and its Internal Advisory Committee (IAC), as well as from a multi-tiered leadership and governance structure. Fisher, as Cancer Center Director, has the authority and ultimate responsibility for execution of the strategic plan, organizing the Center, setting priorities for the development of new Research Programs and Shared Resources, recruiting and retaining junior scientists and academic leaders, dispensing developmental funds to junior faculty support and pilot grants, and optimizing space and resource utilization. He relies on Deputy Director and Chief Scientific Officer Chernoff and the other Deputy Directors (El-Deiry and Beck) to manage the various components of the Center and chair internal planning efforts. Fisher chairs the weekly Cancer Center Leadership Committee (CCLC), comprising the Deputy and Associate Directors, Vice President for Research Administration (VPRA) Gricoski, Research Program leaders and clinical department chairs. Ideas for recruitment, scientific initiatives and Shared Resources arise at the Program level, are brought to the CCLC for discussion and prioritization, then to biweekly meetings of the Deputy Directors, VPRA and Fisher. CCLC also reviews evaluative reports arising from Research Program retreats, EAC and IAC meetings, and the Facilities Parent Oversight Committee (Shared Resources). Reports from internal and external consulting groups are incorporated into strategic planning, generating a living and forward looking statement of Fox Chase?s direction and activities for the ensuing five years.